· Snowflakes ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ellas habían decidido irse muy lejos, lejos de todo, ellas solas en el mundo para amarse sin complejos ni barreras. Aventurándose en un viaje sin aparente fin se encuentran con unos chicos que quizá cambien su forma de verse y ver el mundo.
1. Introducción: Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados aquí me pertenece.**  
Título:** Snowflakes (Sin mucho que ver)**  
Autor:** Leon/Annika/Blume**  
Sumario: E**llas habían decidido irse muy lejos, lejos de todo, ellas solas en el mundo para amarse sin complejos ni barreras. Aventurándose por donde fuera que las llevara el destino se encaminan en un viaje sin aparente fin, hasta que se encuentran con unos simpáticos chicos que quizá cambiarán pronto su forma de verse y ver el mundo.**  
Rated:** MA**  
Advertencias:** Femmeslash, posible trío amoroso (¿o cuarteto? XD).**  
Ships:** Aun sin definir, ya irán viendo. Lo más posible es que a la larga se convierta en un Bellward.

**Snowflakes**

_Introducción_

**-**

**—¡E**s increíble, inadmisible! —exclamó por enésima vez la madre. Lágrimas de rabia, de vergüenza y de impotencia surcaban su rostro, que estaba crispado por sentimientos de desazón y decepción. Ella paseaba de un lado a otro por la impecable sala de estar, mirando hacia todos lados, pensando, como queriendo encontrar la solución a la gran problemática en la ostentosa alfombrilla que adornaba la sala.

La mirada de la hija, fría, calculadora, decepcionada, furiosa e incomprendida, pero por sobre todo firme. Sus ojos paseaban junto con la figura furiosa de un lado a otro, pensando en todo lo que en esos momentos quería decirle, pero que no se atrevía, porque era una cobarde.

Finalmente, después de instantes incomprendidos ella se detuvo por segunda vez y se dedicó a mirar duramente a la chica morena sentada en el acogedor sillón de dos plazas. Ella le miraba allí, de apariencia tranquila, sentada esperando que en cualquier momento su madre le diera otra bofetada, pero no lo hizo.

—Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, lo sabía —dijo con un murmullo quebrantado, el maquillaje elaborado le seguía corriendo por el rostro crispado a causa de las lágrimas rabiosas. En esos momentos ya no era la madre perfecta, controladora, severa. Ahora era sólo una madre en problemas, sin saber qué movimiento hacer, completamente pérdida ante una incrédula situación.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —chilló la de cabellos marrón con furia, completamente harta de la situación.

—Calla, calla ahora mismo —dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar la rabia que le invadía en esos momentos.—Eres la menos indicada para hablar en estos momentos. Ahora escúchame bien, Bella, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver…

—Escúchame tú a mí, no eres _nadie_ para prohibirme eso. ¡Nadie, ¿me oyes?! —saltó Bella, con lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus grandes ojos, haciéndolos todavía más brillantes. Lágrimas de incomprensión, de furia, de tristeza y frustración.

—Soy tu madre, tengo todo el derecho sobre ti, me preocupo por ti —replicó Renée, un poco más calmada, su expresión esta vez crispada por el dolor y desesperación.

—No te preocupas por mí, no mientas —saltó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.—Sólo te importa tu estúpida apariencia de una familia perfecta…

—¿Cómo te atreves? Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, por… tus tendencias, no están bien, no señor, no lo están —lloró Renée todavía más, completamente desconsolada, frustrada por no tener idea de que lo podría hacer con su hija.

—Lamento… lamento que te decepcione y moleste tanto —replicó ella mirando al suelo, fríamente, sin querer mirar aquella figura a quien tanto rencor le tenía.—Pero no puedo hacer nada, soy así.

Ella se levantó del sillón y miró a su madre inexpresiva esta vez, sus ojos seguía humedecidos pero había logrado controlar las lágrimas y el impulso de ponerse a gritar como histérica todo lo que había tenido que soportar por culpa suya.

—Si me disculpas quiero retirarme —dijo Bella sin ningún tono en la voz. Renée que se había desplomado en uno de los sillones la miró con desconcierto por unos instantes.

—No quiero que la vuelvas a ver —repitió. Bella no contestó, jamás lo haría, jamás acataría ni cumpliría esa orden. Jamás. Tanto tiempo tener ocutarlo, tan tiempo tener que fingir, como estúpida frente a su madre para tener que volverlo a ocultar, ya no.

Subió escaleras pensando que quizá pronto se cumpliría aquella fantasía que alguna vez ellas dos tuvieron juntas. Pronto.

**N/A: **

**S**é que la introducción no está muy llamativa, pero si alguien leyó esto y le quedan ganas de leer algo más, gracias. No sé si di a entender el porqué el enojo de Renée y todo esto, pero si lo comprendieron… Bien =) Sino de todas formas se explicará en el prox capítulo. Ah, además estaba la información de la historia al principio, eso ayuda ^^ Creo ya sabrán más o menos de qué va la historia.

** Leon.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Snowflakes  
**

**Capítulo 1:****  
**

_Apariencias_**  
-**

_"When they stop and stare - don't worry me_  
_ 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me, I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_  
_ But it's driving me mad, going out of my head (…)"_

**-**

—**A**lice, basta, nos descubrirán —jadeó ella, mientras la otra le mordía suavemente el cuello. Ella se rió contra el blanco cuello, para después apartarse y mirar a la morena algo hastiada y divertida.

—¿Y eso qué? —bromeó sonriendo malignamente, Bella rodó los ojos y Alice estampó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, quien no pudo evitar corresponder, llevada por el intenso deseo que le tenía.

—Sabes lo que pasaría —replicó Bella rompiendo el beso y alejándose de ella un poco para no seguir tentándose. Alice hizo un puchero y resopló fastidiada, recordando la situación. No lo soportaba ya.

—No importa, ¿sabes?, creo que sería lo mejor —dijo intentando besar de nuevo a Bella, pero ella se alejó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. No podía, no podía arriesgarse.

—No lo creo —murmuró Bella, pensando lo bien que sonaba aquello, pero a la vez absurdo.—Sabes que mi madre no nos dejaría vernos jamás en nuestras vidas, ¿cierto?

—Nos escaparíamos —dijo Alice, de repente un inusitado brillo de exaltación en sus ojos verdes. Bella lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo a la vez una extraña sensación el estómago al pensar en lo grandiosa que sonaba la idea. Había pensado tantas veces en aquello, cuando sentía esa frustración y hastío de tener que ocultarse, de no poder amar sin complicaciones. Pero nada era tan fácil.

—Si pudiésemos… —musitó Bella inconscientemente, pensando en las posibilidades y la idea. Pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la campana resonó por los terrenos de la escuela, alertándoles. Ellas se sonrieron, mientras suspiraban y se levantaron del césped en donde habían estado acostadas desde hace algún rato.

Se dieron un último beso, sabiendo que sería el último de todo el día, para después salir de su escondite y marchar por la escuela, guardando apariencias y fingiendo ser las mejores amigas de todas. Aunque eran más que eso, pero nadie jamás lo sabría, o al menos, no ahora.

Ellas esperaban con ansias y anhelo que todo mundo se enterara, que las escondidas, las apariencias y mentiras terminaran de una vez por todas. La preocupación, el miedo y esa frustración que sentían de tener que ocultar su relación, su amor, desaparecieran y fueran reemplazadas por la verdadera e intensa felicidad, la libertad.

Pero no todo era tan fácil, no en su mundo, en donde no cualquier cosa era aceptada y menos en una sociedad como en la que vivían. Apariencias, posturas y actitudes perfectas, todo eso debía de ser, lo que aparentemente era correcto para ellos.

Nadie aceptaría aquello. Todos las repudiarían, tratarían de separarlas y sus vidas serían miserables, no querían eso. Pero comenzaban a desesperarse, a perder la calma, angustiarse, seguramente muy pronto toda esa falsedad se acabaría, sus máscaras caerían al suelo y se romperían, por fin.

**-**

Bella suspiró apesadumbrada, aquel momento llegó a su mente sin que hubiese podido evitarlo. Cuando todo estaba perfectamente, porque ahora todo estaba absolutamente perdido. Les habían descubierto y lo más seguro es que nada volviera a ser lo mismo.

Porque ahora que ella lo sabía, no les dejaría estar juntas, jamás, para ella esto era una aberración, una mancha enorme hacia la reputación de la familia perfecta que aparentaban ser, a _su_ reputación. Porque a ella no le importaba otra cosa más. A nadie.

Sólo esperó, perdida, ausente, solitaria, allí en su habitación, extrañando y preocupándose a cada minuto por Alice. ¿Qué sería ahora de ellas? ¿Volverían a verse? Porque a veces las personas eran capaces de todo por defender sus intereses y Bella veía eso segura en la madre de Alice o en la misma suya, las dos eran idénticas.

Bella sabía que no podía vivir sin Alice y que ella no podía vivir sin ella, tantas veces se haberlo repetido, ahora lo creían. La vida no significaría nada para ellas ahora. Y… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien invadió la tranquilidad de su habitación, su mundo.

Era Renée, su madre, tenía la misma expresión fría como cuando se había enterado de su relación y por ende sus preferencias sexuales. Le miraba con cierto desdén, dolor y como quien no quiere mirar algo, repulsión. Bella indiferente a ella no dijo nada, se volvió y siguió mirando la ventana, esperando que se fuera o algo por el estilo.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo con lacónicamente.—_Hemos _decidido que te mandaremos a un internado, para mantenerte alejada de… _ella_. Con suerte podrás corregirte y aprender algo de allí…

—¿Qué? —dijo Bella, sin poder evitarlo se volvió y miró con chispas en los ojos a su madre. No. No podía ser. Pero algo así se esperaba.

—Lo que has oído, Isabella —replicó Renée.—No permitiré que sigas dañando a la familia y a ti. Una actitud como esa es completamente inaceptable y fuera de lugar, ¿qué sería de ti no estuviera yo? —añadió mientras comenzaba a llorar absurdamente.

Ella no contestó, sólo miró cómo su madre parecía desmoronarse de una manera exagerada ante ella. No sintió arrepentimiento, ni pena, sólo miró indiferente mientras esperaba que su falsedad terminara. No iba a complacerla. No lo haría.

Harta estaba de haberlo hecho durante todos estos años. Ocultando su felicidad, impidiéndola, ocultando su amor, dejando de lado todo lo que realmente necesitaba por no decepcionarla. Pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que no era buena persona, había abierto los ojos gracias a Alice y ahora se daba cuenta de todo.

Lo único que quería era desaparecer junto con Alice, irse a un mundo muy lejos de aquí, lejos de todo y todos, donde nadie les encontrara y sólo fuera Alice y Bella. Bella y Alice. Nada más. Pero sabía que quizá sería imposible si no se tenía la valentía suficiente para realizarlo.

Ella sabía qué tenía que hacer, estaba en su cabeza, corriendo por ella, tentándole, pero ella era tan insegura y tan indecisa que nunca lo quiso considerar y lo dejó pasar como el agua durante mucho tiempo. Sólo quedaba eso, si es que no quería seguir viviendo en este mundo tan diferente a ellas, tan falso, donde nunca podrían aceptarlas y ellas sí tendrían que aceptarlos.

Su madre salió pocos minutos después, dejando a una pensativa Bella, reconsiderando todo aquello que alguna vez consideró muy lejano.

**N/A:**

+Es un poco bizarro, la historia de repente me queda rara, bueno todas. Los capítulos en realidad serán cortos, es algo así como un mini-fic, o quizá no, aun no estoy segura. No sé si supieron sobre la relación de Alice/Bella, pero ahora lo saben XD. En fin, nada más que decir, sólo que ando haciendo experimentos y creando cosas loquillas que quizá nadie lea.

**Leon. **


	3. Capítulo 2: No Nos Detendrán

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

+Canción de inspiración: Not Gonna Get Us, t.A.T.u obviously.

**+Muchí gracias a: iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, LenixaFergan, ania.09, Dramione Black, CariSalvatoreCullen y MaxiPau por sus hermosos y motivadores reviews, en serio. Muchísimas gracias, me hacen creer que no estoy tan loca xD.** Las quiero montones.

**Snowflakes**

**Capítulo 2:**

No Nos Detendrán

-

_"My love for you, always forever. Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there. They don't understand,  
They don't understand us"_

-

**E**lla no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración, pensando en lo que debía de hacer, pensando en cuánto comenzaba a aborrecer a su madre, por hacerle esto. En cuánto deseaba estar con Alice en esos momentos para que se calmara y olvidara todo.

Pero sólo esperaría a que cayera la noche y por fin podría verla, idearían un plan, tal vez huir juntas, revelarse, hacer lo que llevaban tiempo queriendo hacer. Aún no lo sabía con certeza. Pero lo único que le consolaba es que por fin la mentira había terminado, ya no tendrían que ocultar nada a nadie, pronto por fin se acabaría _completamente_ eso.

De repente Bella se sorprendió cuando su habitación estuvo casi a oscuras. A veces cuando pensabas detenidamente en las cosas el tiempo se pasaba increíblemente rápido. Ella pronto se levantó, encendió la luz y volvió a donde había estado antes, sin saber qué hacer.

Renée no volvió y agradecida ella estuvo por ello. Aunque siempre era así. Siempre. Nunca habían llevado una gran relación, aun cuando Renée se empeñara en demostrarle al público todo lo contrario. Ella desde que llegaba del instituto se aislaba en su habitación, todo lo demás desaparecía.

Y entonces hubo un golpe que hizo que se sobresaltara y mirara a su alrededor, después otro que hizo que detectara que había venido de la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Ella se lanzó a ella esperanzada y miró, sonrió sorprendida y animada cuando vio a la pequeña Alice, sonriéndole desde abajo.

—¡Al, ¿qué haces aquí?! —preguntó Bella con lo que casi fue un susurro. Muy sorprendida de que hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, pero en parte muy contenta, porque era como si no se hubiesen visto en años o algo así.

—Sabes que tenía que venir… --replicó Alice rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Dios, sabes que tu madre te matará si te descubre, ¿cierto? --replicó Bella en tono bromista, sonriendo también.

—Está encerrada en su habitación desde que discutimos —replicó mientras Bella le ayudaba a subir por medio de la enredadera que había allí. Alice no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Bella y abrazarla, ella también le devolvió el abrazo, con suma fuerza. Intentando consolarse mutuamente por todo lo que había pasado. Bela casi quería llorar en ese momento, de frustración, no tenía idea de cómo le diría a Alice que quizá se separarían... o quizá no.

—Alice… yo… me mandarán a un internado —no pudo evitar decir Bella antes de que Alice le besara. Ahora no podían. Ella se detuvo por supuesto y miró sorprendida a Bella, ella en ese momento quiso morir.

—¿Qué?

—Renée cree que así evitará… _esto_ —replicó Bella sentándose en su cama, sin poder terminar la frase completa. Alice se sentó a lado suyo y se recargó en su hombro, pensando en lo que había dicho Bella y sabiendo que a ella le pasaba casi lo mismo.

—Vaya, mi madre también ha pensado algo así —musitó ella con tristeza y algo de hastío.—Mandarme con unos parientes a Europa…

—No podemos permitirlo, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer… --Bella no podía siquiera pensar que Alice se fuera a Europa con unos parientes, muy lejos, lejos de ella, una eternidad de distancia. Mientras ella seguiría aquí, encerrada en un Internado en donde tratarían de cambiar sus puntos de vista y formas de pensar. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? ¿cómo hacerlo? Cómo si estaría pensando cada segundo en ella, en todo lo que podrían hacer, todos sus momentos.

Torturándose.

—¿Lo que alguna vez pensamos y prometimos que haríamos si llegaba a pasar algo como esto? --soltó Alice con algo de emoción, incrédula ante la sugerencia tan tentadora de Bella. Irse ellas dos... solas... juntas, sólo Bella y Alice.

—Sí. Lo que presentíamos que tendríamos que hacer, lo que sabíamos que pasaría —terminó Bella con mirada ausente y pensativa. Alice hacía lo mismo, aún recargada en el hombro de Bella, mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación algo taciturna.—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Sólo tú y yo? —dijo Alice con una sonrisita.—Claro que sí. Vámonos, vámonos ahora…

—¿Ahora? No creo que sea buena idea —comentó Bella contradictoria.—Habría que pensar muy bien esto, si queremos hacerlo de verdad.

—¡Claro que queremos! Lo prometimos, dijimos que no dejaríamos que nos separaran —soltó Alice sorprendida en un susurro.

—No lo sé, Al —dijo Bella pensante.—Claro que quiero hacerlo, pero primero deberíamos de planearlo bien.

—No necesita de mucha planeación. Además, ¿qué tal si quieren mandarte mañana mismo al internado? —preguntó Alice.—¿O si a mí me mandan de una vez con mis parientes? ¿Qué haríamos?

Bella entonces miró a Alice, sabiendo que tenía razón. Sus padres harían cualquier cosa para terminar de una vez con esta… _vergüenza. _Antes de que empezara todo el cotilleo y para impedir que se alguna manera siguieran viéndose. Lo harían todo, Bella lo sabía. Y si llegaban a hacerlo ya no habría oportunidad de huir o de evitarlo, sería casi imposible.

Si querían irse, alejarse y seguir juntas, debían de hacerlo ahora. Además, Bella ya no quería seguir aquí. Su madre le había terminado de decepcionar terriblemente y se sentía de cierta forma muy dolida con ella. No podía seguir viviendo en esta farsa, después de tantos años y tantas mentiras, estaba harta.

Pero ¿sería buena idea ahora? ¿a estas horas de la noche? ¿Tomar una decisión rápida y precipitada? Porque era una completa locura, un decisión sumamente descabellada de la que quizá podrían arrepentirse… _o no_. Pero de eso se trataba la vida, ¿no? De tomar este tipo de decisiones o no tanto así.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bella para confirmar. Sabía la respuesta, sabía su respuesta, pero de todas formas necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara, no sólo hacer suposiciones. Y entonces todo estaría resuelto.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó Alice separándose de Bella y mirándole con un brillo inusitado de entusiasmo en los ojos que Bella pudo detectar, y que sólo causo que ella también sintiese ese mismo entusiasmo. Entusiasmo de libertad, de un nuevo comienzo quizá. Arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero al final resultaría ventajoso. O al menos esas eran sus esperanzas.

No tenía idea si sus padres les buscarían o no. Existía la posibilidad de que se alegraran de esto, de no tener que lidiar con adolescentes con preferencias completamente anormales, a su criterio, y así no soportar toda esa situación. También existía la posibilidad de que las buscaran, porque tomarían esto como un reto, un desafío hacia sus intereses y opiniones, y las encontrarían y entonces todo acabaría. Pero también lo habrían intentado, todo, y eso contaría.

—Entonces… vámonos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, tú lo has dicho, ¿no? —replicó Bella con una amplia y entusiasta sonrisa. Alice le miró aturdida, pero a la vez emocionada. Todo había sido demasiado pronto, demasiado precipitado, hace un día pensaban que todavía la posibilidad de huir estaba muy lejana, muy descabellada, pero ahora era como si hubiesen pasado años o algo así. Todo parecía muy lejano.

Sin duda esta sería la decisión, la idea y la acción más descabellada, precipitada y quizá estúpida que alguna vez había tomado en toda su vida. Un decisión que realmente nunca pensó que tomaría, pero que sus padres le habían acercado inconscientemente.

Ahora los dejaría, por fin. La idea de dejarlos, de desafiarlos de esa manera y vencerlos se le hacía absolutamente deliciosa, porque ellos siempre le habían odiado o al menos eso es lo que siempre Alice había sentido. Con sus rechazos y reclamaciones, los constantes ignores de su parte. Todo en ellos. Y todos los días de su vida, había pensado en irse, pero sólo de juego, un pensamiento que salía a causa del enojo y la frustración, pero que nunca se convertía en uno verídico.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde ellas se encontraban en el auto de Alice, un Porsche amarillo que le habían regalado sus padres, simplemente por puro capricho. Lo utilizarían para irse, Alice amaba demasiado ese auto como para dejarlo. Además era el único medio de transporte que tenían.

Maletas ligeras, recuerdos de una infancia medianamente feliz, suficiente dinero ahorrado y tomado sin permiso. Esperanzas, preocupaciones, decisiones, miedos, tristezas… todo eso llevaban con ellas. En un viaje que parecía que no tendría sentido, ni destino, ni nada.

Fueron cuidadosas al recoletar todas las cosas, sus padres seguramente estarían todavía en casa, ajenos a esto afortunadamente. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo, sabían que tenían que irse ya si no querían tener problemas. Dejar todo esto atrás, olvidarlo… sólo irse ellas por el mundo, sin intenciones de regresar…

**N/A:**

+xD Sé que esto está un poco loquillo y que seguramente nadie tan loco como yo se iría así nada más, por una loca idea. Pero ya saben, estoy experimentando, me hacía falta escribir este tipo de fics y vean que es muy divertido y relajador. Simplemente escribir todo lo que se te ocurra, por más absurdo que sea, pero que por lo menos sea legible y medianamente entendible. No sólo incoherencias =P  
+Espero de verdad que sigan leyendo, por allí me dijeron que haga un cuarteto Alice/Jasper/Edward/Bella, suena demasiado interesante y pervertido, pero genial. Quizá lo haga intentando que no caiga en lo asqueroso o sucio... Lo pensaré xD. ¿Se imaginan? Nunca he leído un fic así O__o

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Leon.


End file.
